


Asked You to Believe

by Kizmet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Denial, Gen, Metafiction, Not So Secret Identity, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: Chloe says "I need the eggs" as if she were doing Lucifer a favor.  She wasn't.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136





	Asked You to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated the “I need the eggs” exchange. At first glance it might seem like a statement of trust; Chloe saying she doesn’t need Lucifer to prove what he says to her. But on reflection it’s the opposite, she does not believe what he says, she rejects his efforts to offer her proof that he’s telling the truth… Chloe believes that she won’t like the truth and thus willfully closes her eyes to it. It’s Chloe telling Lucifer that she doesn’t want to know anything about him that might get in the way of her using him. 
> 
> With Lucifer’s family repeatedly targeting Chloe in S2, I think he did have an obligation to either make her believe or leave but after the whole eggs thing… I think Chloe needs to own a part of the responsibility for him not telling her what she asked him not to tell her.

“I’ve always told you the truth: I’m the Devil.”

“You told me but you never expected me to believe you,” Chloe accused. “You could have proven-”

“No!” Lucifer protested. “No Detective, I- Telling you- It wasn’t about expectations. Detective, I _asked_ you to believe me.”

“You didn’t give me any proof! You’re the Devil? I don’t- Didn’t believe in any of that: Heaven, Hell, God, the Devil! None of it was real to me!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Detective, you have seen me lift full grown men with one hand, men with easily fifty pounds on me, more than once.”

“Adrenaline.”

“Casually. On multiple occasions,” Lucifer replied. “I’ve shown you, repeatedly, that I can ask anyone, anyone but you, to tell me their deepest desire and they will comply. Even when it incriminates them. Even when they lie to themselves about what they desire they can’t lie to me. You know I can reduce people from all walks of life to abject terror in seconds. You know I can FORCE anyone to believe that I’m the Devil.” Lucifer shrugged, “It leaves a bit of a scar on their sanity but… The ones I choose to force belief on? They deserve it. Deserve to know that Hell awaits them, is hungry for them. After Dr. Linda demanded that I show her the truth or she would end our relationship it took her weeks to function again and months before she could interact normally with me. I wasn’t _trying_ to frighten her.”

“I thought it was some sort of trick. Hypnosis.”

Lucifer chuckled darkly. “Hypnosis doesn’t work like that, at all. If Google doesn’t satisfy, you could have asked Dr. Linda to recommend a reputable hypnotherapist to provide an expert opinion on what one can and cannot do with hypnosis. I’ve shown you I possess inhuman abilities and asked you to believe that I wasn’t human. You refused. You had proof in your hands, my blood, and despite having my blessing to test it you chose to throw it away. You told me you didn’t want to know. What’s more, you told me our partnership was at risk if you didn’t like my truth.”

“I didn’t,” Chloe argued. “How could I keep working with you if I’d tested your blood and it proved that you were crazy?”

“But it wasn’t an issue if you only believed I was delusional?” Lucifer asked sceptically. “You told me that you had rejected the mundane lie Amenadiel had spun. You refused to verify my fantastic truth when you had evidence in your hands. And you told me it was to preserve our partnership. What else can I think but that you would reject ME if the truth was not to your liking. My _abilities_ wouldn’t change regardless of whether my blood proved to be human or not. The only thing that could change would be _your_ willingness to avail yourself of them.”

“I didn’t want to face it if Amenadiel had been telling the truth!” Chloe exclaimed. “If he was telling the truth I couldn’t count on you.”

“But you could count on me if you only _suspected_ I’d lied?” Lucifer scoffed. “You were afraid to know that I’d told the truth! So I stopped trying to make you believe.”

“You never tried!” Chloe accused.

“I convinced you to shoot me!” Lucifer exclaimed. “No one was more surprised than I when I bled. Just consider what would have happened had you aimed for something a bit more critical than my leg.”

Chloe paled at the thought.

“Do not try to claim that I didn’t honestly try to convince you simply because I didn’t show you my face or my wings,” Lucifer ranted. “I tried. I tried everything I could think of to gradually introduce you to belief… Until you told me that you didn’t want to know, that if my truth were unappetizing you would send me away. Do not tell me I didn’t try Detective! Perhaps you would have continued to doubt that I was the actual Devil until I’d showed you my face but the only reason you did not know that I was not human was because you _chose_ not to know.”


End file.
